


Kremebrûlé

by FullmetalFlameElric



Series: The Memoirs of a Tevinter Soporati [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Bull is Bull, Kinda not horribly slow build after all, Krem is Krem, Levellan spends too much time on Bull, So about that slow build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/FullmetalFlameElric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second part guys! Woo!</p>
<p>So the slow build is still there, but it's not going to take as horribly long to get to the at least awkward dating stage. I think. Maybe. At this point I have no idea where the hell I'm going with this.</p>
<p>Seriously, drop me some prompts on tumblr. I'll do them.</p>
<p>my-lord-megatron.tumblr.com</p>
<p>I apologize for the horrible puns.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kremebrûlé

**Author's Note:**

> Second part guys! Woo!
> 
> So the slow build is still there, but it's not going to take as horribly long to get to the at least awkward dating stage. I think. Maybe. At this point I have no idea where the hell I'm going with this.
> 
> Seriously, drop me some prompts on tumblr. I'll do them.
> 
> my-lord-megatron.tumblr.com
> 
> I apologize for the horrible puns.

It wouldn’t stop itching. The fresh ink was beginning to drive him nuts. Of course he’d had to get it on his shoulder. Krem should have known better. But, he had to hand it to Pavus. The man knew what he was doing. The lines were precise and clean, outlining the horns. The letters were embellished in a way that was decorative, but still fitting for everyone on the team. The grey scale and shading were spot on as well, catching the eye with merely a glance. It was well worth the money.

And the off handed flirting Krem had had to sit through for a full hour.

It wasn’t that Krem wasn’t used to flirting. Bull was a shameless flirt. He was a serial flirter. It was often the cause of small arguments between Bull and his “not boyfriend” Lavellan. The two bickered like they were married. And having been “not” together for roughly three years, it wouldn’t surprise anyone if they were to just get hitched and not tell anyone. Krem had spent many an hour nagging The Iron Bull about this particular topic. It always ended with him running killers the next practice.

However, Pavus’ brand of flirting was something entirely different from Iron Bull’s. It was there, but it was all hidden innuendos and subtle compliments that Krem was far from used to getting.

There was something about that man that was just overwhelming. It unsettled Krem in a way he was far from used to. Not to say it was a horrible thing…

What the hell was he thinking? Pavus was just another self obsessed Altus from Tevinter. House Pavus. Oh yeah, Krem remembered Pavus Senior. The man was a piece of work. And it seemed his son wasn’t much different from the flashy man he’d heard rumors of. It would honestly not surprise him if the man’s son was Halward’s carbon copy.

A sudden slap to the back forced Krem from his musings, jarring him back into reality with a laugh he was all too familiar with.

“Thinking hard there, Krem cheese?” Lavellan’s voice greeted him. The elf stood just at his side, a smug smirk on his face that was all too similar to Bull’s signature smirk. It was a sign of just how much time those two spent together.

“You really need to get a vacation from Bull, because he is clearly starting to rub off on you.”

Lavellan’s tattooed lips curled up into a wicked grin, slinging an arm around the Tevinter male and pulling him close. “That’s not the only thing he’s rubbing off on me.” Was the purred response. Krem cringed at the thought.

“That was terrible. Absolutely horrible. Please never give me that mental image again.”

“Sure thing.” Lavellan hummed, clapping him on the back once more, not releasing his hold on the other. “So word is you’ve caught yourself the eye of another ‘Vint.”

A groan escaped the younger male. “Please no. Not you too. Bull won’t let it go.”

“But why? Krem de la Krem! This is amazing! You could find love~!” The elf crowed, grabbing Krem by the shoulders and spinning him around dramatically. From behind them, somewhere down the line of people waiting for their coffee orders, a man grumbled.

“Gay people make me sick.”

Without missing a beat, Lavellan and Krem tilted their heads round. “Then don’t deepthroat so far!” they called back. An awkward silence followed before a girl in the line giggled and things went back to normal. The chatter returned and Lavellan turned to grin at Krem once more. “What a lovely day!”

“You’re a twisted individual.”

“I know. It’s why Bull and I get along so well.”

“When you gettin’ married?” Krem asked, tilting his head and crossing his arms. Lavellan gapped at him for a second before punching him in the arm.

“Hush. We’re not scrutinizing mine and Bull’s sex life. We’re talking about your sex life and lack there of. Seriously, give the guy a romp at least. You need it. Badly.”

“You’ve been talking to Bull way too much about my sex life. This is disturbing. Very disturbing.” Krem muttered, eyeing the elf still leaning on him. The elder shrugged, finally letting him go as his coffee order was called.

“Just think on it Krempuff. We all just want to see you happy.” Lavellan stated, taking a sip of his sugary coffee, a moustache of whipped cream on his upper lip. He winked once before turning and walking out the door.

“Cremi-Crem- Cremissssusss? Sounds pretentious.” The barista muttered. Krem’s head snapped up and he sighed, stepping forward to claim his coffee cup. He read the girl’s name tag, glaring mildly at the blond elf.

“Yeah, well, so is the rest of Tevinter, Sera.” He grumbled. The girl just wrinkled her nose and waved him off.

“Least ye got yer trousers.”

“Yeah…” Krem agreed, shaking his head and leaving. “Whatever that meant.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“No, Chief. I’m not going to ask him that.” Krem muttered into his phone, glaring at the sign of the shop in front of him. He told himself he wouldn’t be going back again, but when Bull had handed him a wad of bills from everyone on the team and told him to run an errand, he had very little choice but to do it.

“Oh come on, Krem! Just ask him to dinner!”

“Chief, I can’t stand the guy.”

A scoff, one of the most judging sounds Krem had ever heard come from The Iron Bull. “Right. That’s why you were starin’ at his ass the entire time we were there.”

Krem just sighed, running a hand through his hair. He needed to get it cut again here soon. “The guy’s got a nice ass. I’m not blind. Doesn’t mean I can put up with him personally.”

“You don’t know till you try, kid.”

He knew what was coming. He could just imagine the look of parental concern on Bull’s face as he geared up for the next part of the speech.

“We’re worried about you, Krem. You haven’t really dated since-”

“Fine. I got it. I’ll get there. Just, Maker, Bull. Leave it be. I agreed to dropping the money off. Besides, you’re not allowed to lecture me till you finally admit you and Lavellan are living in domestic bliss.”

Blessed silence as Bull floundered on the other side of the phone, muffled laughter in the background. It’s what the brute got for having this conversation around the rest of the team, phone on speakerphone.

“Think on that for a bit, Chief. Try not to hurt yourself.” Krem chuckled, hitting the end button on his phone and pocketing it once more before taking a sip of the coffee he’d stopped by to grab. That Sera girl may be an odd duck, but she sure made one hell of a drink. He’d be stopping back there again. He just knew it.

Before him loomed the shop he’d been to a mere three days before. It was quieter at this time of day, most people milling around slowly or at work. The shop itself was as quiet as the first time Krem had approached it, still dark but welcoming in it’s oddities. Much like the man that owned it.

_Stop it. Not going down that road. Getting involved with another ‘Vint is a bad idea. You left for a reason, Krem._

Krem shook his head and sighed, moving to enter the shop. It was only then he noticed the door opening on it’s own, seconds before he collided with a solid chest.

“Kaffas!”

Krem would have cringed at the familiar voice if he weren’t cursing at the scalding coffee now covering his arm.

“Fuck!” He hissed, dropping his coffee cup and backing up, arm waving around in an attempt to get the hot coffee from it and cool the skin down some. Nearby, he heard a sharp intake of breath before a set of gentle hands were on him and guiding him into the shop and into a side room. It took him a moment to realise that water had been turned on in the tap and his arm had been placed under the cold stream.

“Terribly sorry about that. I should have been paying more attention. You’re not too badly burned are you?” Pavus’ voice finally broke into Krem’s narrowed focus. Groaning, he lifted his gaze to the other and sighed.

“I’m fine. Not as bad as most the injuries I’ve gotten from practice. Just… wasn’t expecting to have coffee dumped on me today.”

“Again, I apologize.” Pavus muttered, well groomed eyebrows drawing down in a concerned frown that shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was.

Maker the man was infuriating.

“It’s fine.”

“Still, let me make it up to you.”

Krem just shook his head. “You don’t have to. I wasn’t paying much attention either.”

Pavus just lifted a brow, the corner of his lips quirking up. “By my stunning visage? It’s ok. Most people are struck dumb when they see me.”

A laugh startled itself from Krem and he silently cursed the betrayal of his own voice. “Right. Keep telling yourself it’s not your ugly mug that’s horrifying people.” Shaking his head, he dug into his pocket and handed over an envelope. “From the Chief and the rest of us. We wanted to give you a tip for the work that you did. Now that most of us have been paid.”

Pavus eyed the envelope for a moment before lifting his gaze back to Krem, a charming smile in place. 

“That’s kind of you. But I propose something else? You can all keep your tips. A simple yes to dinner would be enough.”

Was he asking him out?

“Are you asking me out?” Krem asked, lifting a brow and tilting his head. A casual shrug was his response.

“And if I was?”

Snorting, Krem pushed the envelope into the other ‘Vint’s hands. “Keep the tip. I’ll….” Bull’s voice interrupted his thoughts and he immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth. “think about it….”

With a soft sigh, Pavus pocketed the envelope and nodded. “I guess that’ll have to do for now.” He stated, dramatically. The glint to his eye told Krem he was merely teasing.

Pulling his arm from the water, Krem examined the burned skin and muttered a curse under his breath. It wasn’t bad, but it was going to leave a mark. He would never hear the end of this.

“Well… it could be worse. Though I guess they’ll have to start calling you Kremebrûlé if you start making this a habit.”

“Bloody hell, there’s two of you.”


End file.
